Data leak prevention (DLP) solutions are capable of inspecting incoming and outgoing traffic to detect and prevent potential data leaks (e.g., the distribution of confidential, sensitive information by hiding such information in a file). One type of DLP solution includes removing sensitive, private, and/or traceable information from metadata fields in the files. Removing such information helps to protect potentially sensitive information that may have been included in the files' metadata fields. A DLP solution can remove or overwrite data contained in metadata fields of a file. However, there are other ways in which a data leak can occur. For example, information can be hidden with a file such as an image file.